Deep Frozen Cherries
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: They were just supposed to go meet Kagura after swimming, but Tomo wants to know if fruit can be frozen, Osaka thinks you can get Slushie-rage and Yomi just about loses the last shred of her sanity. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

This is my fourth Azumanga Daioh oneshot. Rated T for slight rage on Yomi's part. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of Tomo stirring her straw around in her Slushie over and over again was both relaxing and somewhat irritating noted Yomi. It was a bit like listening to a clock ticking from another room or counting the seconds between each spin-cycle in a washing machine.

"Tomo, why are you still doing that?" Yomi sighed at her eventually, as Tomo all but glared into her carton, the rest of the world apparently rendered irrelevant. "Surely the ice has melted enough by now?"

"I like looking at the colours!" replied Tomo, crossly, "But the stupid ice keeps making it all white!"

"...And that comes as a surprise to you?"

Osaka peered into Tomo's drink, looking particularly moon-struck as she observed the hue tie-dye of colours in Tomo's beverage.

"Wow." Osaka sighed happily, a delighted smile forming at the corners of her mouth. "If ya look at it from this angle-" Here, Osaka tilted her head slightly to the left, "And ya squint a little bit, it looks just like an octopus on a log."

Tomo tilted her head as well, squinting at the contents of her Slushie and making theoretic "hmm" noises.

"No it doesn't!" Tomo declared. "Looks more like somebody harpooning a cheesecake!"

Yomi stared at them both. Why she had agreed to coming with Osaka and Tomo to go meet Kagura after swim practise, she didn't know. It was a hot summer evening, and they had stopped off at one of those stores that seem to pop up out of nowhere when you really need one and all got Slushie's.

Now, Yomi wished she had just got an ice-cream like everybody else.

"What flavour's your Slushie, anyway?" Tomo asked Osaka, chewing the tip of her straw, "Mine's cherry and blueberry."

"Mine's lemon and peach." replied Osaka placidly. She stared into her cup, which was now really just a carton of really cold flavoured water. "I wonder what they did with the stone?"

"I bet they used it in a catapult." mused Tomo waving her straw around enthusiastically. Yomi's glasses became speckled with red-and-blue water. Taking them off, she rubbed them against the hem of her T-shirt as she said irritably,

"Tomo, how many stores do you know happen to have catapults around the back?"

"Where's your Slushie, anyway?" Tomo suddenly asked, and Yomi felt like just turning about 90 degrees and walking right into the traffic. It was like only 10% of everything she said registered with any knucklehead at any given time.

"...I've finished it." mumbled Yomi. Tomo smirked at her.

"Finished it up already, huh, my dear Yomi?"

"Tomo, shut up or that Slushie's going on your head." Yomi growled at her. Osaka, oblivious to any and all tension, as usual, was staring out into the distance when she suddenly piped up,

"Yomi, your flavour was cherry and apple, right?"

"Yeah?"

"...How d'you think they do it?"

Tomo blinked. Yomi stared. Crickets chirped.

"Do what?" Yomi prompted, when it became apparent Osaka wasn't going to explain herself. "What do what?"

"She's talking about the Slushie's!" Tomo explained, in a duuuh voice, like it was Yomi who was the dumbass. "But what I want to know is, how can you flash-freeze fruit like that?"

"Okay, what?"

"YOU know." Tomo responded impatiently, flapping a hand. "Like, that's how they make the fruit into Slushie fruit! They super-freeze it, then they put it in a big, giant blender."

"Ooh, that's what happens?" Osaka broke in, her wide eyes become even larger with surprise, "I thought they melted them, then added them in those Slushie machines."

"They don't use fruit!" Yomi shouted in annoyance, making the two knuckleheads jump. "It's _flavoured_ ice! It's not even real fruit! I don't know how you two can spend twenty minutes talking about how they make Slushie's taste like fruit when it's _flavoured_ ice!"

Osaka was so startled that she dropped her carton over the edge of the bridge they were walking on. The three of them watched as the half-full carton exploded all over the bonnet of some unfortunate driver below, splattering the windscreen with yellow-and-pink slush.

Tomo and Osaka blinked at her, like a pair of wounded owls, then looked back down at the car, which was swerving slightly, the windscreen wipers flipping furiously across the glass in attempt to wipe away the slightly-frozen gloop.

"...I bet that guy has Slushie-rage now." Osaka gasped slowly, staring at the car. "He prob'ly thinks some ice-cream bird threw up on his car."

"Now look what you did." Tomo remarked to Yomi, making the bespectacled girl bristle with anger. "I bet that guy will complain to somebody, and it'll be ALL YOUR FAULT, Yomi!"

"It was your fault for being _retarded_!" snarled Yomi, "So shut UP for a change!"

Tomo, who thought this was very unfair, since Osaka was the one that started the whole conversation anyway. Her eyes lowered to her Slushie, which had also melted into a whirl of semi-frozen slush.

Tomo smiled.

* * *

Kagura, squinting into the distance, could vaguely see three shapes moving towards her, two of them moving at very high speeds.

"Hey, guys!" she called, waving, her other hand holding onto her bag containing her swimming costume and towel. "I only just got out. Do you want to-"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screeched the first voice, and Kagura was positively shell-shocked to see Tomo, slacker extraordinary, racing past her at Sakaki-like speeds. "Got you there, Yomi!"

"**_I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_** roared the second voice. Kagura could only stand and stare as she saw Yomi go flying past her, murder in her eyes, and what looked like an upturned miniature Slushie carton on her head, red-and-blue liquid dripping down the side of her hair and onto her shoulder.

The stunned Kagura then slowly turned to see Osaka, standing calmly next to her, not a care in the world.

"...What was all that about?" Kagura asked, pointing over her shoulder. Osaka smiled.

"Say, Kagura...do you think that if you mixed enough Slushie's, would it make a rainbow?"


End file.
